In various industries it is desirable to mask an area of a structure to prevent application of paint to the area. In general masking tape masks such structures, which include walls, doors, and trimming. In addition, structures are often masked with a combination of tape and paper. In the case of combining tape and paper for masking, paper is adhered to a structure by taping the paper to the structure. Usually the tape overlaps the paper when masking the structure.
To increase the efficiency of masking, painters use devices that dispense tape or a combination of tape and paper. Of these devices, a number of them dispense tape of different widths. However, few devices effectively dispense tape structures of varying widths by overlapping multiple lengths of tape. Moreover, few devices, if any, effectively overlap and combine multiple lengths of tape with paper to produce a masking structure of varying widths.
Another application of tape dispensing devices is the use of sealing packages. A large number of tape dispensers have been designed and manufactured for the use of sealing packages. A common method for sealing a package includes applying multiple lengths or layers of tape over flaps of a package. Such a method not only joins and seals the flaps of a package; it also reinforces the durability of the package.
In addition to increasing layers of a tape structure, increasing the width of a tape structure increases the durability of a package. A common method for increasing the width of a tape structure is to overlap lengths of tape. Current devices may assist in manually overlapping tape; however, few devices dispense overlapping tape structures. Even fewer devices dispense tape structures or tape and paper structures having adhesive on opposing surfaces of the structures.